You Believed In Me
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: Emma Swan tries to heal and deal of the death of a certain someone.
Emma hadn't said anything. In fact she hadn't spoken in days. Killian felt terrible. He wanted to help her but he knew this is something she had to do on her own. Today was the worst day – The funeral.

Regina and her parents had arranged everything; whenever they tried to include Emma she gave them a shoulder shrug response. This reaction was the opposite of what they had seen of Regina. Regina had been pissed. The only similarity is that neither of them had slept for days.

Emma, who had been living in her bedroom the past few days, had taken a shower. She didn't do anything special. She left her face bare, her hair straight. She managed to get in a simple black dress and a black dress jacket. Killian greeted her the way he usually does, with a light kiss she barely returned and a smile. They headed for the church where the funeral took place.

Regina was there too, Robin at her side with his daughter and son. Regina had prepared a speech, it was heart wrenching and left everyone with tears - everyone except Emma. Emma felt like throwing up the entire time. She managed to hold on, pinching inside of her own hands to keep still. Killian held his arm around her in comfort but it only made her stiffen more.

 _"What happened? What happened?" Emma asked as David, her father, kept holding her. Emma was trying to move away, but she knew they wouldn't let her see him yet as he was in surgery._

 _Dr. Whale entered the scene before him._

 _"I'm sorry. He's dead. I couldn't save him. I'm so very sorry" Whale said, and Emma felt her breath go. Regina lashed out with knocking the table screaming, the only one to be able to calm her down was Robin. They were all crushed by the news. Before Killian had been able to arrive Emma felt her vision go as well, and she blacked out._

At the post funeral reception Emma was absent. She had arrived with everyone, Killian at her side, but she had gone off on her own. Killian had given her time but time passed by and she still hadn't come to get anything to eat, nor had she eaten breakfast. Time passed and Killian started getting worried, so he went on his own to find her.

When Hook found her she was standing in a room by herself. He stared back at her waiting to see if she would say anything. Emma stared back at him.

"Henry died. He died" Emma said, the first words she'd spoken in weeks. She looked down, feeling as she couldn't breathe.

"I know" Killian responded, sad and worried.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I can't handle him being gone. I can't" Emma said to him in a desperate attempt to wish it all was just a dream. He took a light step forward, and extended his hand out to her. She stared at it, and when she took it she broke down. Built up tears and everything for days came rushing out. Not being able to breathe properly or standing as Killian was holding onto her as they fell to their knees together. Emma was crying into his arms.

"It's going to be alright. You can survive this, you always do. You have all right to cry, love. Let it out, just let it all out" He said as she kept crying until she had calmed down. Still on their knees and her in his arms, she started to calm down. With his good hand still holding onto her, he used his hook to brush out the hair out of her face, the hair that had gone slightly wet from the tears and stuck to her face.

Weeks later Emma visited the grave. She sat down on her knees. Emma wore her red dress she wore the night Henry had found her on her 28th birthday. With her signature red leather jacket around her, she didn't care how overly fancy she looked.

"Hi kid, it's your mom" Emma began, as she took an intake of a few breaths before she continued.

"I just wanted to say thank you for finding me that day, and for making my wish come true. I wasn't alone on my birthday, and I never will again thanks to you. You believed in me being the savior, and it was that belief that found my family, and for me to find my way back to you. You were the most important person in my life, and I don't think I could ever heal from this. " Emma said the words she had prepared that day for him. She had to say it to be able to move on, but she knew in her heart she could never heal.  
"So thank you for believing in me" Emma said and got up, brushing her knees. She dried her tears with her hand as she walked back to where Killian was standing in the distance. She brought herself into a hug with him.

"You did good" Killian said, as he kept hugging her. That day Henry died would forever leave a scar; she'd carry it around like a tattoo on her heart. 


End file.
